


In the light of the new moon

by chaza1908



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaza1908/pseuds/chaza1908
Summary: What if Tyler wasn't an only child, What if he had a little sister who was sent away to a psych facility at 6, What if she got out at 17, What if Klaus was the only person she connected withRead on to find out(this takes place AFTER the remaining doppleganger blood was destroyed in season 3 but before the episode/backdoor pilot The Originals)





	In the light of the new moon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok just so you know i'm taking some creative liberty's here so instead of being a pysician Grayson Gilbert Elena and Jeremy's dad (well Jeremy's dad.....Elena's Uncle) will be a psych doctor

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

 

_**This is the narrator** _

_This is thoughts_

This is actions

"This is dialogue"

 

**16 years ago**

"Do you like the water law'en" Tyler  _ **A small brunette boy with brown eyes, approx 3 years old**_ asks his baby sister Lauren  ** _A small brunette child with bright blue eyes_** who is playing in her baby pool "Do wanna go in big pool" He says pointing at the big pool  _ **imagine a paddling pool compared to a normal back garden pool**_   Tyler picks his baby sister out of the baby pool and drops her in the big pool just as he hears his father shout

 

"TYLER NO SHE CAN'T SWIM YET" His sister starts crying while reaching for her big brother, just as Lauren goes under that water Richard  ** _A man with brunette hair just like his children and blue eyes like his daughter's_** dives in and pulls his daughter out of the pool, while he is checking her pulse, Carol,  _ **a woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes who seems to be in her mid-late 30's**_ is calling 911 and Tyler is sitting off the side

 

"CAROL SHE HAS NO PULSE I'M GOING TO START DOING CPR" Richard shouts

 

"Hello can we get paramedics to  _ **lets just not listen to the address**_ quickly," Carol says panicking when the line is picked up

 

"ok ma'am can you please tell me what is going on" The dispatcher

 

"My 3-year-old son just dropped our 1-year-old daughter into the big pool, my husband is doing CPR right now," Carol says trying to steady her voice

 

"And where were you while this was happening ma'am," The dispatcher asks

 

"I was inside getting myself a lemonade, my husband was supposed to be watching them for a minute," Carol says snapping a little bit just as the paramedic's run in

 

**5 Years later**

"LAUREN SKYE LOCKWOOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Carol Lockwood shouts at her six-year-old daughter

 

"It was Lulu's idea," Laurensays pointing at an empty space next to her

 

"LAUREN ENOUGH OF THIS LULU NONSENSE YOU NEED TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT YOU DO.......AND THIS HAS GONE TO FAR" Carol shouts looking at the mangled.....thing in front of Lauren  _ **I think it used to be a cat.......or dog.......maybe a rabbit, whatever it was it was furry and cute**_

 

"But it was lulu's idea," Lauren says starting to cry a little bit

 

"Lauren I think its time to go see Doctor Gilbert again"

 

**2 Hours later**

"Well Carol, I think we only have one option now, I think Lauren needs to go to R-a-d-l-e-y," Dr Grayson Gilbert says spelling the hospital's name out so Lauren doesn't know what he is saying

 

**11 Years later**

_Ahh Home sweet home it still looks the same even after 11 years_

Lauren Skye Lockwood stands outside the mystic grill

 

"Hi would you like a table or a booth," The female server asks her

 

"I would like a table....Would you like to join me?" Lauren says putting her flirt on a little bit

 

"sorry I'm working right now......but my shift finishes at 6 if you're still here" the server blushes

 

"I will be here sweetie," Lauren says winking, Lauren walks over to a table and sits down pulling her phone out of her pocket

 

"Hey you must be new I would remember someone a beautiful as you" A man with jet black hair and striking blue eyes sits down in front of her "I'm Damon what's your name"

 

"Lauren and no I'm not new I just moved back after an extended leave," Lauren says crossing her feet on the chair next to her

 

"How about you and me go back to my house and dance for a bit," Damon says trying to compel her

 

"Your tricks don't work on me vamp but nice try," Lauren says getting in his face

 

"What are you.....?" he asks

 

"I will give you a clue," She says before flashing her golden eyes at him "well I gotta go see a man about a dog," she says getting up and leaving

 

**Author's Note:**

> also if you are wondering Lauren's look alike is Emma Watson (because harry potter is life) 
> 
> and yes i did use the PLL Psych hospital Radley


End file.
